All that Jazz
by PrincessBelleLove
Summary: A Jily fic, covering year 7. Lily is Head Girl, James is Head boy, the Marauders are up to mischief, Frank and Alice get together cause I'm a sucker for cannon ships, and someone falls off a cliff. My first fanfic... please give me a shot? Summary will be updated once I've written something better! Story no longer being worked on, I'm sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Evans clucked nervously, tucking an extra bottle in there, smoothing a collar here. Lily Evans stood patiently, trying to mentally prepare herself for the upcoming train ride. Her fingers nervously stroked her Head Girl badge, something they had devolved a habit of doing.

"Mum! I'm 17, not 3! I've done this for 6 years, you'd think I could handle it one last time?" Lily sighed. She hadn't meant for that to come out sounding quite so…bratty. "Sorry Mum, it's just…. lots of stress this year, ya know?" Mrs. Evans nodded, her still vibrant curls bouncing.

She kissed her youngest on the cheek, "Have a good semester love…I'll be here to pick you up in December! Don't forget to write!" Her last words were blown away by the large locomotive, sounding its final whistle.

Lily had already taken off, but she turned and blew her mom one last kiss, knowing that she would worry. And she only had a mothers cares to fret over, Lily mused. Perhaps, at least for her mother's sake, it's a good thing to be muggle born.

"Move! Out of my way mudblood." Maybe not. A large burly seventh year boy came barreling down the narrow hallway, his body twice as broad as Lily's thin frame. She ducked, her hand clasping the nearest compartment handle.

"Can I help you?" A younger, female voice asked. Lily whirled around.

"Oh! Sorry…didn't realize this compartment was full… just avoiding Nott out there…" She quickly surveyed the train car, and relaxed slightly. Six or seven Ravenclaw fifth years were peering at her in the most bewildered fashion. Was there something in her teeth?

She self consciously ran her fingers through her hair, before muttering "What? Never seen a flustered Head Girl? Better get used to it…" The dark haired girl who had first addressed me snapped to attention, her eyes making immediate contact with mine.

"You're Lily Evans, Head Girl?" She asked, combining Lily's name and title into one long word.

"Erm yes…last time I checked."

"Ms. Evans! It's a pleasure to make your early acquaintance! My names Amelia, Amelia Bones, and I'm a new prefect this year! Oh, how exciting!" Good lord, Lily thought to herself.

"Um yes, it's nice to meet you too Amelia…well I'd better be off," Amelia looked so downfallen, the ginger couldn't help but add, "but I'll see you in about half an hour in the prefects compartment, alright?" Amelia beamed, and Lily cast her a small smile.

As soon as the door was shut behind Lily she let out a small breathe. Lily was honored to be Head Girl, honored and excited, but Merlin! How was she supposed to deal with such…enthusiastic people? The corridor was empty, and Lily took the opportunity to collect her thoughts before taking a deep breath, and pushing open one of the seventh year compartments.

"Lily!" A mass of tan legs, Gryffindor scarves, brown curls, and straight golden locks flew at the terrified red head. "What took you so long?"

"We were worried!"

"No we weren't, shut up Dorcas!" Marlene McKinnon, queen of sarcasm, shot over her shoulder.

Lily smiled, no longer tentative, but a face splitting grin, happier then she cared to admit to be back with her friends.

"Oi! Marly, let go of poor Lilikins and come back here!" Sirius Black, king of sarcasm nearly shouted. Marlene gave Lily one last hug, before returning to her post on Sirius's lap, reclining against his chest. Satisfied that he had saved Lily Sirius smirked, "Pleasure to see your shinning face, isn't it Prongsie?" He thumped his fellow Marauder on the arm.

"Herm? Oh yes, Hey Lily. You look lovely, as always." A faint rosy hew crept up Lily's cheeks at the disheveled boys kind words. The other two occupants of the compartment, Remus Lupin, a studios, boy-next-door kind of cute boy, and Peter Pettigrew, a small boy with flashing eyes, nodded hello to Lily, before returning to their chess game.

"Hey James. It's nice to see you again. How was your summer?" Lily sat opposite James, at the far end of the compartment, next to Dorcas Meadows, who was engaged in a lively discussion with Marlene.

"Hmmm" Was all the normally confident, golden tongued boy had to say. Lily frowned, this wasn't like James Potter at all.

She reached forward and clasped his hands, effectively prying whatever he'd been messing around with from his strong grasp. Lily gasped upon seeing what had captivated the boys attention so thoroughly. "James! You're Head boy? Oh congratulations! Thank Merlin, I thought I was going to be stuck with Severus!" At the mention of the Slytherins name all heads immediately shot to glare accusingly at Lily. She put her hands up in front of her "Relax everyone! I'm over him, promise. Past is the past, and all that." Everyone seemed satisfied, except for the boy sitting directly opposite her. "Really James I am! It's ok, I'm not looking for trouble or anything. Now, aren't you excited about being selected as Head Boy?"

He muttered something noncommittal, snatching his badge back from Lily. She was used to his moodiness, and general grumpiness, but not once had it been directed at her. Not even back in fifth year, when all she did was shoot him down. Lily's large green eyes observed the boy carefully, before gasping,

"James Potter! In no way are you not worthy of this role! Dumbledore DID pick the right person for the job, and you are most definitely **not **going to embarrass your parents!" Every head in the compartment once again turned to stare at Lily, including the disheveled mess that is James Potter.

"How did you..did I..?" James stuttered. Sirius let out a long, low whistle, prompting Marlene to smack him softly on the shoulder.

"Ouch women! That was uncalled for! James, mate, this birds got your number!" James looked up, the familiar cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Told you she was the one for me Pads," He joked, winking at the blushing red head.

**_Time Break_**

James turned 'round, double checking the compartment before jumping gracefully off the train. He followed Lily's distinctive red curls towards the front of the Hogwarts Express. He was listening into the various conversations when Evans shouted his name, "Potter! Get up here and help me before I explode!" She screamed, acting furious.

"Oh, but Evans, that would be such fun! Although, I do suppose it would make a mess, and we all know how you hate messes. 'Mustn't make a mess'". He imitated, flashing his pearls at Lily's fuming face.

"Potter!" He chuckled, it was always such fun to get her all riled up, before breaking into a loose jog, determined to catch up to her.

Three crying second years, a lost first year (only one!) and some very cold fingers later, James and Lily managed to take a seat in the packed Great Hall.

Lily turned to Marlene, "Did we miss the sorting?"

"Yea, but don't fret. Nothing shell shocking like our first year. Gryffindor got a couple of potential mischief makers, rest assured." Lily groaned,

"Honestly Marly, do you think **that's **what I was worried about when I asked about the sorting? You've been spending too much time with that arrogant prick you call your boyfriend."

Marlene glared daggers at her friend, before retorting "He's your friend as well. And he's nowhere near as arrogant as James Potter, current crush of one Ms. Lily Evans." Lily jerked, and stared at Marlene.

"Honestly! I thought we were done with all of this stupid James loves Lily crap!"

"Oh, but James does love Lily." James slid onto the bench next to Lily, wrapping his arms around her waist. He cocked an eyebrow at her, daring her to make a fuss in the middle of the Great Hall.

"And I love you James potter. Purely platonic, of course! Now get your arms off of me!" lily snapped, before focusing her attention back on the Headmaster.

He didn't.

_**A/N:: **__Hello lovelies! Ok, so a couple of things… this is my first serious fanfic, so please bare with me! I will do my best to keep you all satisfied__ . Now, about James and Lily. I am a HUGE Jily shipper (otp guys. otp). However, I hate reading/writing conflict, so I decided to start my story at the start of their seventh grade year. From the way I interrupted J.K. Rowlings books, and Sirius's dialogue in OoP, they were friends by seventh year,I mean, that's when they started dating, right? So I'm skipping all of the bickering. Sorry! But I promise, it won't be complete fluff (even though I LOVE fluff) and they won't get together right away. Oh, and Edin? If you're reading this….James is based off your brother and his snarky attitude! Xoxox Grace_

_p.s. If you have any story name ideas please let me know! _

'


	2. Estrogen and Bubbles

**Estrogen:: **

Lily pushed through the crowds, trying her best to avoid the puddles of water that seemed to be everywhere. Catching sight of a long brown ponytail weaving it's way through the masses of students,

"Marly!" Her soft voice barely broke above the senseless chatter that so thoroughly engaged the majority of Hogwarts population. Dodging flying bags, stray wands, and trailing cloaks Lily managed to make her way up to Marlene. She linked her arm through the tall girls, who merely took this intrusion of personal space in stride, and simply nodded at Lily, before returning to Dorcas.

"Like I was saying, it's utter rubbish! Admittedly, it's very cool, but I really don't see the point. We've got enough going on? Nott tried to get Lils here on the train and Lestrange's threats are getting creepier and creepier. I swear….Bellatrix must be insane..Oh she is! Never mind. Anyway! Since when did Hagrid think we'd have time to take care of it? Don't babies require like a bunch of time and shit like that?" Marlene paused, and Lily took the opportunity to jump in,

"Ok, Dorcas, please explain what Marly is rambling on about? Please, please tell me that Hagrid ISN'T intrusting her with some poor innocent creature?"

Dorcas giggled, winding one long curl around her finger, "Oh Lils! You shouldn't have dropped Care of Magical Creatures! Hagrid got special permission from the Ministry to have seven baby unicorns brought in for his NEWT students!" Dorcas's voice squealed at the end, in the manner that is so common among teenage girls.

"Baby Unicorns?" Lily sputtered, shocked that the Ministry would entrust such priceless creatures to Hagrid and seven teenage witches and wizards. Some of whom weren't even of age! "What does he expect you to do with them?" Dorcas giggled at Lily's slightly wounded expression, realizing that her friend was slightly miffed as to why she didn't know about this, as well as being extremely jealous. Baby unicorns are pretty cute, after all.

"We're to take care of and nurture them for the rest of the year, ya know, keep journals and all that jazz. I can't wait to meet mine, Hagrid says that sometimes they'll be different colors! I want a blue one…" Marly sighed, drifting off into fantasy land in which there were blue unicorns. Dorcas and Lily made eye contact over their crazy friends head. Oh lord.

After fighting past the crowds and puddles the three friends pushed the Herbeology door open. It was just October, but there was already enough of a bite in the air to make the girls more than delighted to step into the hothouse. Lily sniffed deeply, the aromas of hot dirt and growing plants healing a small part of her soul.

"Please gather round this table, yes thank you." Professor Moore explained today's lesson to her small NEWT class, before they broke off into even smaller groups.

"M'kay, Lily what am I supposed to do?" Marlene questioned, having paid no attention to Moore's instructions.

"Marly! I'm not going to be here when you take the exam!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh get off your high Hippogriff Lily!" Dorcas snapped, patience wearing thin. Lily turned, taken aback by her normally calm friends sharp words.

"I'm sorry loves… here, we're supposed to harvest some swans feather for the Potions lesson, but first you have to…" perhaps because of her name, or more likely her natural ability with Potions, Lily was best in their year at Herbeology. Well best at Herbeology _and _Potions. James Potter had her beat in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration (a class in which she fell fourth, behind Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Honestly.) Remus was by far best at Arithmancy, a Hufflepuff known as Benj Flickman topped their class in Charms. Surprising to everyone except those close to her, Marlene excelled at Care of Magical Creatures. Dorcas…well, Dorcas was good at everything, but only great at one thing. Quidditch. Perhaps the best female player Hogwarts had seen in one hundred years, she was Quidditch cpatain and keeper for the Gryffindor team.

The girls nimble fingers pinched, pulled, and stroked the delicate leaves of the swan flowers, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Dorcas, next time we go into Hogsmeade you have to buy this gorgeous blue scarf I saw, it would go PERFECTLY with your big eyes. Oh, and Lily I saw this skirt that would make your legs look like they go to your armpits!" Marlene squealed.

"Ew! Marles, I appreciate the thought, but that was one of the weirdest mental images ever! My head, shoulders, ARMPITS, and legs!" The three girls collapsed into fits of laughter, earning rather severe looks from the rest of the class.

Eventually the recovered from the fit of hysteria, everyone except for Dorcas. She seemed to have developed a perpetual case of the hiccups. Every once in a while a loud "hic" would erupt from her, causing a rosy blush to spread across her typically pale cheeks. Marlene and Lily were no help, mercilessly teasing their pretty friend.

"Dory! Stop it! You're going to make me drop one of these vials!" Lily scolded, holding a delicate vial of liquid silver, a necessary supply for handling swans feathers, as just one drop of the silver would calm the rapidly flapping leaves.

"I'm sorry Lily, I 'hic' can't!" The three girls stared. After Dorcas's last hiccup large, multi colored bubbles had begun to pop out of her mouth. At first no one noticed, but soon the bubbles, which seemed particularly reluctant to pop, had gathered at the roof of the greenhouse.

Students stopped what they were doing, carefully replacing their supplies, before cautiously approaching the bubbles, poking them with their wands, some even shot sparks at the balls, but nothing seemed to pop them.

"What is going on in here?" Professor Moore exclaimed, her eyes widening at the sight of nearly fifty beach ball sized bubbles occupying her greenhouse.

"professor! I can't seem to stop 'hic' hiccupping, and every time I do one of these….'hic' bubbles comes out!" Dorcas replied, her thin frame shaking. "I'm 'hic' terribly sorry, but I don't know what's going on!" She began to cry softly, frustrated with the bubbles.

"Miss. Evans, will you please escort Dorcas to the hospital wing? Everyone else, please help me to round up these bubbles! Twenty points to whomever can pop them first!" The Professor clapped her hands, and everyone jumped to action.

"Come on Dory, let's go…" Lily grasped her still hiccupping friend by the elbow and guided her out of the door.

They walked up the path, hurrying towards the Hospital Wing. Luckily there were no students outside, so Dorcas's bubbles simply floated away. Once they were within the stony walls however, they ran into several problems.

The first of which was the grumpy caretaker, Filch. He snapped at the girls,

"Girls! Back to class. What in the world is wrong with you?" Dorcas blushed, and guilty watched the pale pink bubble float dreamily away.

"Sir, Dorcas here seems to have developed some sort of, ah… malady, and I'm escorting her to Madame Robyn's care, per professor Moore's request." Lily flashed him her best 'I'm Head Girl' smile, and began to walk away. Filch seemed to accept this answer, moving away while mumbling,

"Bubbles. Why bubbles? What am I supposed to do with bubbles?" Lily and Dorcas met each other's gaze, and burst into giggles, bemused by the grumpy man.

They finally made it to the top of the stairs, and into the Hospital Wing.

"Dear me! What _**is **_going on here?" Madame Robyn exclaimed, fussing at the two girls. Seeing as Dorcas was still emitting soapy bubbles every time she opened her mouth, Lily spoke for her friend,

"Madame! This is Dorcas Meadows, and she has suddenly developed a rather peculiar condition…" Madame Robyn motioned the two girls forward, conjuring two chairs form them to sit in. "At first she simply had the hiccups, then these, these, bubbles began to come out of her mouth! We attempted to pop them in the typical fashion, but they simply won't so…"

"Madame! 'hic' I need your help!" A small second year, Hufflepuff by his colors, called. A large, pearly green bubble floated past him, coming to rest on the floor by Lily's feet.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear" Madame Robyn cooed, a worried frown creasing her ageing brow. "Let me guess? You got the hiccups? A small nod confirmed her fears. "Well isn't this lovely! Seems like someone's been experimenting with the Bubble Breath charm. And they didn't read the fine print."

"Bubble Breath charm?" Lily questioned, surprised to hear of such a thing.

"Oh yes, simple enough to perform, quite the 'funny' results. Simple charm, causes the victim to blow bubbles with each hiccup. It's not commonly used however, because of its plague like abilities." She hastened to explain, "it spreads like the plague dears, no harmful side effects. But anyone in the vicinity of the spell becomes affected as well.

Dorcas blanched, upset that someone could have cursed her, or, perhaps slightly more upsetting, the idea that she was the accidental victim of someone's prank.

"Well if it's such a simple hex then there must be an easy counter spell, right?" Lily, ever the Potioneer, questioned. Madame Robyn grimaced,

"I'm afraid the only way to get rid of the symptoms is to wait it out. Miss. Meadows you're free to stay here for the remainder of the period, but then it would probably be best if ypu went back to your dorm for the remainder of the day. I have a feeling that we're going to be filling up rather quickly today.

True to Madame Robyn's word, when Lily and Marlene made it down to the Great Hall, nearly half of the castle was conspicuously absent. Having been given an effective "bubble Buster" by the concerned nurse neither of the girls were affected. The majority of the younger years were still present, and nearly every Slytherin and Ravenclaw were standing, something that led many to suspect that the charm had been aimed at a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, since they shared most classes.

Perhaps most noticeable of all those incapacitated by the charm were the four 'Marauders', all of whom (even Remus) had been effected early on. "Do you suppose…that maybe.. the boys cast the spell?" Lily asked Marlene, not willing to put it past those four.

Marlene bit her lip, shifting nervously in her seat. "No.. probably not…" her voice trailed off, and she blushed, color appearing easily in her pale cheeks.

Lily narrowed her eyes, easily able to sniff a bluff out, "Marly…" She warned, voice deepening.

"I um…" Lily swung off the bench, and tore out of the Great Hall, red locks flying. She flew past the ancient portraits, feet slapping against the cold stones. Once inside the elegance of Gryffindor Tower she wasted no time in climbing the staircase to the boys dormitory, paying no heed to the slightly rank smell. The wooden door slammed open, much to the protest of its four shaggy inhabitants.

"It wasn't my fault!" Remus cried, cowering before the raging redhead. The other boys shot him evil glares, throwing pillows at the thin boy.

"Moony! " Sirius hissed "What the hell? What if that's not what she came in here about? You just told her it was us!'

"Actually Sirius, Remus told me that it wasn't him. You, however, just confirmed my suspicions. Honestly, how are you passing any classes?" Lily huffed slightly, and the delicate fringe of bangs scattered briefly.

James cautiously opened his mouth, not willing to let his best friends be pummeled by his fiery co-Head. "Lils, honest though, I know what you're thinking, the charm wasn't our fault. Padfoot here is talking about something else, the prat. But I swear, this time we didn't cast the charm. Wish we had though… brilliant." He caught Lily's outraged and gaze, and quickly amended his sentence, "Er I mean, I wish we had caught whoever did this. Absolutely horrible." Sirius fell back on his bed, howling.

"Prongs! I know she's pretty, but man! You're whipped! And you're not even getting any!" Because of his sudden hysterics it took a couple of seconds before Sirius noticed the furious stares both James and Lily were giving him. "Oops?" He offered, blushing slightly.

Lily sighed, not really willing to get into this argument at the moment. "Black, I'm letting you off easy- this time. Now, if you three, Remus is excused, didn't do this particular… hex who did?" She murmured, backing softly out of the room.

"Mate, she's great and all, but don't you think Lily's a bit insane?" A face full of pillow was the only answer Sirius would get.

_A/N Hello lovelies! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited/followed/ and particularly, my three reviewers. I love all of you! I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to build character dynamics more, and help everyone to see my cast as I do. Xoxoxoxo Grace_


End file.
